The shadow of darkness
by Vipers1sin
Summary: Bella is a successful CIA agent. What happens when her new partner is someone from her past. Will she open up and tell him everything or will she turn a cold shoulder. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight but….grrr

The possibilities if I did.

**Prologue**

She couldn't believe it, this was it. The last time she would be seeing him. The last day she would get to spend the day with him. Edward was going off to Oxford University and she was staying in Forks for a gap year before she started University at UCLA. He was going to be a thousand miles away and was going to forget about her.

Bella groaned as her alarm went off; she had already hit the snooze button twice. Today everything she knew would change. There really wasn't enough reason for her to want to get out of bed. Of course Edward thought that their last day together was to be spent doing things they enjoyed together. That basically consisted of listening to music and relaxing under the trees in their Meadow. He had the whole day planned but she still didn't want to get out of bed. The thought of him leaving the next day made her want to stay under the covers and pretend it was all a bad dream.

"Bella!" Charlie called from behind her door," Bella are you ok, I heard your alarm go twice already," there was an uneasy silence before her father continued his worry," Is it that bug you've had for the last week? Should I call the doctor?"

Bella sighed; trust Charlie to think there was a medical explanation for her reason for not being up at her usual early bird time. He was so ignorant some times but at least he knew when she was under the weather. True the last few weeks she had been sick but she refused to go to the doctor. It was stress, the stress of letting her one true love walk out her life for ever, stress from graduation and stress of worrying about stress.

"I'm fine Charlie, I will be down in a moment", she answered from under her covers. It had taken her another ten minutes to get up. "The day started off good enough" she thought as she stepped into the shower. There was no nausea or throwing up…no wait hold that thought, she ran out of the shower and to the toilet and heaved. When she was done she walked over to her sink and opened it to take her toothbrush out. It was then she noticed the unused box of tampons. "Oh god no…when was the last time…no that can't happen to me…we were careful" her mind tried to convince what she was trying to deny.

Bella dressed and went down for some cereal and coffee. She sat so deep in thought that she didn't hear Charlie leave or Edward pull his Volvo into the driveway and enter the house. She was only brought out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Bells you ok?" Edward asked putting his hand to her head checking her temperature," You're looking a bit peaky" his voice dripped with concern. She didn't want to hear it, if he cared it would only be harder to say goodbye. He placed his fingers under her cheek and raised her head so they were eye to eye. Bella couldn't help staring into his beautiful amber eyes. His unique eyes that she would no longer get to see. She felt sadness and anger well up in her.

"I…I think I'm…" she started but couldn't bring herself to say it," I'm going to have to stay in today I'm not feeling all to well" She felt tears burning her eyes as she tore her eyes away from his. "I'm sorry about our last day together"

"Bells that's ok, come let's get you into bed, should I call Carlisle?" He asked full of understanding. Why? Why did he have to be so understanding? Why couldn't he be an ass like the majority of the men in Forks? He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room and put her in bed," I'm going to call Carlisle, should I call Charlie too?"

Bella's head nodded, yes call your father Edward, I have to know, she thought to herself. At the mention of her father she shook her head violently, "No don't call my father please, I don't want him to worry" she said staring at his handsome frame blocking the door. He nodded his the disappeared to call his father who was the doctor at the hospital.

**Hours Later**

"Bella…dear did you hear me, it seems that you are indeed pregnant, I assume my son…is the father am I not right" Carlisle spoke in a very professional manner though on could tell he was shocked.

"I'm…I can't believe it, How do I react to this?" Her mind was reeling with thoughts," What's Edward going to think? Will he stay?...He can't Oxford is what he wanted…I want him to be happy, he wont be happy here it isn't what he wanted" Bella stared blankly at the doctor who had been like a second father to her," No, his leaving tomorrow and I wont have to see him again, he doesn't need to know of my mistakes Carlisle, all I want is for him to be happy this will kill him, Its not his" She said sadly but doing a good act to convince the doctor. He didn't seem at all impressed that she was confessing to cheating on his son. "As my doctor you are not allowed to tell him, I want you to leave please" She said coldly.

He nodded and walked out glancing at his son in pity as Edward entered the room," So how's the patient? Feeling better yet Bells" he asked sitting on her bed," So much for our last day together", he chuckled trying to lift the tension. Bella smiled and took his hand holding it to her cheek. "You know I'm going to miss you so much", he said rubbing her cheek with his thumb "you know I would stay if you asked me to."

"Edward…you know how much I love you, how much I want you to stay but this is what you've wanted for so long, I can't expect you to stay" she didn't bother answering his previous question because truth was she was being torn into pieces. She shook her head," I want you to have no regrets and if you stay you will.." She dropped his hand and turned her head," we both knew this would not last forever, we both have to move on…You know I'm bad at goodbyes, maybe we should just part now and save all the drama right", she chuckled.

"Bella what are you saying", he asked uncertainly.

"I'm saying goodbye Edward"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Rosie come on sweetie breakfast is ready, I made pancakes," Bella called up the stairs. It was Monday morning and she busy making pancakes for breakfast for her 4 year old daughter before having to drop her off at kinder garden. It had been 4 years and 7 months since she saw Edward last but she was happy or at least half happy. She had a beautiful daughter and a career that excited her. She worked for the CIA and was one of there most promising agents but in between that she is also a mother so she rarely ever had time to herself.

Tiny footsteps came bounding down the stairs followed by heavy ones, and then came a shrill of giggles and a deep roar and more giggles. A big figure came into the kitchen carrying a pink bundle. The man tall and well built. He had tanned skin and long black hair that rested in a plat. He was wearing a black suit and looking handsome as ever. He placed the pink bundle onto a chair and it unwrapped itself to reveal a little girl dressed in all pink. She had pale skin and long copper hair and brown eyes too. At this moment her face was red from giggling hard and her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement as she stuck her tongue out at the big man sitting next to her.

"Good morning you two", Bella said cheerfully as she kissed both of the new arrivals on the cheek and laid a plate of pancakes on the table, with strawberry syrup and orange juice. She poured some juice into a cup for Roslyn, and then busied herself by tiding her daughter's hair and platting it into two pigtails. "Jacob the coffee is in the pot if you want, I know you had a late night," she said and smiled at the man at the table who seemed to be devouring his pancakes and pulling faces at Roslyn. Roslyn was giggling and drowning her pancakes in syrup. "Rosie did you brush your teeth? Wash your face? Ready for school?" Bell asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes mama all that…Uncle Jake says you going to drop me", the little girl exclaimed then stuffed a piece of pancake in her mouth,"Ish tsrue?" she asked with a mouthful. She swallowed with a gulp at her mums disapproving look for talking with her mouth full. "Why you don't look at Uncle Jake when he is doing that mama" she asked innocently and drank her juice.

Bella shook her head," because uncle Jake should know better and you don't", she then chuckled," yes I am going to drop you today", She looked at Jake and shook her head," Slow down on those pancakes Jake they aren't going to run away", she laughed at the glare he gave her.

"Bella I'll have you know that I am already later and you know how the director gets if you walk in late to a meeting", Jacob said "don't give me that look Bells, ok sorry", he turned to Roslyn," Princess your mum is right no talking with you mouth full and don't copy uncle Jake ok" he said sweetly to the little girl at his side. He then stood up and grabbed his keys from the hook;" Bells I will see you at the office" he kissed them both on the forehead then hurried out of the kitchen.

This was her family. Jacob had always been her best friend and they grew even closer when Edward left. He had been there to help her through the pregnancy and depression. They remained close still now. She loved him, not like she had Edward but in a deep brother sister kind of way. He continued to live with her for two reasons: One he couldn't cook and Two he had grown to love them as his own little family and simply adored Roslyn. They were both accepted into the agency and continued to work together. He was the father figure Roslyn would never have had had Bella left alone. Roslyn was the jewel of the family. Bella found that after Edward had left or rather she drove him away Rosie had filled the emptiness that she had. She dreaded the day that Rose asked about her father but she wouldn't lie. Bella was as happy as ever.

"Okay Rosie sweetie, grandma is going to fetch you after school and then mommy will fetch you from grandmas ok?" They were standing outside Roslyn's class. The little girl nodded," okay mama, love you" she said hugging her mother then going into the class. "Love you too princess", Bella shouted after her then turn on her heals and left the crèche. She walked down the road to her black BMW M5 was parked she unlocked and climbed in ready to sit in the morning traffic until she got to the office.

Bella parked in her usual spot in the underground parking at Langley. She got out of the car and walked towards the lift. Not far from the lift there was a new car parked. It was a Volvo. It had never been there before and she would know, it was her job to e observant. Either someone got a new car or there was a new member. "Don't be stupid Bells…he probably has a Ferrari now", she chuckled at her own foolishness.

Bella got into the lift and hit 6. After a few minutes of silence the lift doors opened onto the 6th floor. This floor had an open plan, the walls and tiles were white and the offices had glass walls with blinds for privacy. The office seemed to be alive with agents scrambling around lively. She was barely out of the lift when someone pushed a file into her hands. She rolled her eyes, "Emm what's this?" she asked as she walked over to her desk and he followed. She opened the file to reveal a picture of a terrorist they had been tracking.

"Bella we lost him again…this man is like a ghost, he is on the surface when he wants to be seen and then puff he disappears", Emmert said making a puff sign with his hands. He looked tired and frustrated and Bell wondered how long he had been at the office or if he even went home." The Director is going to have a field day with this and he is already in a bad mood."

"Emm relax take a deep breath, go get some coffee and then pull out all the leads we have had over the last two weeks", she instructed handing the file back to him," I will contact my sources and see if I can come up with anything that can help", she looked at her computer then back at him," He is bound to surface again and when he does we ill move in."

"I hope your right B", Emmert said the walked off to do as he was told. Bella picked up a blueberry muffin that no doubt Jacob had left for her. Without him she would probably die of hunger. She took a bite and then put her PC on. She logged into the data base and opened up an anonymous email page.

"Ghost I request information on the last whereabouts of Rihaad Shahim, we believe he is responsible for the recent bombings" she typed out and then hit send and waited.

She looked to the larger glass room which was the briefing room. The blinds were down which meant that the meeting was still going. She wondered what they were talking about. The door opened and Jacob came out and closed it behind him. He looked like murder and had an odd confused expression on his face. He looked down at the floor as he stormed over to his desk not looking up. Bella was about to go to him and find out what had him all angry when a tone went off signaling she had a new email.

"Viper, I am unable to help you, I have no information on the subject." The reply said. She typed out again," Keep you ears and eyes open and keep me posted"

Bella then got up and walked over to Jacobs's desk and sat o the corner," so did he kick you out or did you walk out?" she questioned with an amused look in her eyes, Her expression faltered when she saw the serious expression on his face," Jake what's wrong?"

He shook his head and laughed evilly," You won't be looking so amused when you find out" he said sounding all cryptic. "I am no longer your partner, they have a new agent that just transferred in from another branch, and they want him to partner you so that HE can learn the ropes" he shook his head, "you will find out in…well now"

"Agent Swan the director requests your presence in the briefing room", called Jasper from the door of the briefing room.

"You're over reacting he can't be that bad if the chief wants to team him with me for a while", she laughed at his weird reaction to the news he had just learnt. She got up and ruffled his hair before heading for the briefing room. As she entered she greeted the Director then looked to the face she was not familiar with seeing at these meetings. It was then that her world seemed to crash around her.


	3. Chapter 3

***Flashback***

_Bella laid beside Edward on a patch of grass in the meadow they now called their own. They were surrounded by white and purple flowers with nothing but the wind rustling the trees around their secret place. This was where they escaped to when they needed to get away from it all. They had been laying for the last 15 minutes in silence which Bella broke._

"_I'm happy you got into oxford, you deserve it for all the hard work you have been doing" she said sadly though trying to sound happy for him. It wasn't easy, when she moved to Forks she did not get on well with others. She merely tolerated them but when she became close to Edward she actually felt like she belonged. Maybe she relied on him to much and that's what made it too hard to bare the fact that in six months he was leaving for oxford._

"_Bella If you say the word I won't leave…I can accept the offer at UCLA" Edward said as he rolled onto his side so that he was facing her, "This doesn't mean the end of Us…We are forever remember?" he smiled, "besides we have six months to be happy and forget about the future"_

"_Edward we cant forget about the future…you were my future", Bella cried in disbelief that he was not taking it a seriously as she was, "I want you to go, but I don't want to los…", she was silenced by the finger that had been placed on her lips. Before she new it she was staring up into brilliant amber eyes. She felt all her worries disappear._

"_Bella just once I want you to shut up," Edward laughed then leaned over and kissed her to prevent her from going on about him leaving. The kiss started as a soft loving kiss but soon grew into one filled with passion. He was now sitting up against the tree having pulled her into his lap. He pulled away to breathe then whispered, "I will always love you"_

"_Love you too always" Bella replied still giddy from the kiss._

***end flashback***

"Agent Swan nice of you to join us, this is Agent Cullen, he was just transferred here, He will be assisting us in the next mission." The director said in a monotonous tone. His face never seemed to change expressions unless it was to show displeasure.

Bella seemed frozen in her spot still staring in shock at her high school sweetheart sitting before her. His amber eyes shone with amusement but also surprise at seeing her there. He looked better than she remembered his shoulders where broad, he was no longer skinny, she could tell that he now had muscle, probably from working out at the gym. His hair was still the bronze color and his face was still as handsome as ever. _"I wonder how much he pushes…god what does he look like without that shirt on" _she found herself thinking, _"Damnit Bells get a grip your not a love sick teenager anymore, sure he is the father of your child but really its been years get over him!" _she mentally scolded herself. She shook her mind clear of all thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Cullen" she said in a businesslike tone. She remained serious trying to show as little recognition as possible. She walked to her chair and sat down opening the file before her. She did not acknowledge him any further.

"Agent Swan" his voice was husky and a lot more matured. He seemed surprised that she did not acknowledge him any further but decided not to push it. He continued to watch her.

The director cleared his throat before getting down to business, "We have discovered a new lead on the developing bio weapons and trade, from our Intel we have picked up the increase in activity of these weapons as well as the growth in a company called Bio-tech. The shares have made a considerable climb on the market which leads us to believe this company is a front for the development of these weapons"

"Is that not the company that claims to focus on medical research mainly prosthetics?" Bella asked curiously. She had heard about the million dollar company which had had great breakthroughs in medical research like developing cures for diseases. They had just appeared from no where.

The Director nodded," yes that's the one" he then picked up a remote and turned on the projector which revealed a picture of a man in a white coat. "This man is one of the leading scientists in the country known for his research on biochemicals."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "and what make you think he is involved? I mean do you have evidence to back up the theory?" he asked.

Bella couldn't help but role her eyes, "Apart from his many achievement he is also a known associate of a terrorist we have been tracking ", she educated him, "This man that we believe the doctor may have been in contact with is believed to be the head of a new terrorist group which goes by the name Darkness, they have been responsible for the recent spate of bombings" Bella kept her head down refusing to look up at Edward.

"The company is hosting a charity fun raising ball for the injured soldiers that have fallen victim to bombings and mine explosions," The Director pushed his glasses up his nose then looked at Bella, "Agent Swan yourself and Agent Cullen will be attending this ball, next week, I will brief you closer to the time on your Aliases and mission. In the meantime Agent Swan I leave it up to you to update Agent Cullen on recent event and make him feel welcome in joining the team. You are all dismissed"

Before anyone could leave Bella intercepted, "Sorry Sir but with all due respect, would Agent Black not be better suited for this mission, he knows the way I work and I have no doubt that Agent Cullen is a superb agent but I am not sure we can risk having someone who is not familiar… ", Bella was trying to come up with an excuse not to have to work with Edward. It had been 4 years since she broke up with him. They both carried too much baggage. She thought she was safe from him but now it seemed that felt had dealt her the losing cards.

"With all due respect Agent Swan I am quite able to keep up with you" Edward said as he stood and left the room.

Bella stormed out of the briefing room she was about to walk to her desk but saw Edward standing next to it. He was holding a frame in his hand which he must have picked up. It was a picture of herself, Rosie and Jake together taken at the zoo. His face was paler than usual and she just smirked and headed to Jacobs desk.

"Jake you could of said something before I went into that room", She hissed, she looked like she could of committed a murder. He looked up at her with an, _I told you wouldn't like it look on his face. _Not that it would have made a difference. Her normal bravado had disappeared and she felt almost vulnerable. How was she suppose to cope with Edward around. And on top of that he was the father of her daughter, she had never told him, what happened if he found out, would he hate her more.

Jacob stood up and took her into his arms"Bells its ok, you've dealt with this for four years, and you just have to remain civil and professional" he said rubbing her arm in a soothing manner. To them it was brotherly affection but to the person watching them it seemed like so much more.

Edward set the frame down on the desk not tearing his eyes off of the couple embracing. Had he really lost Bella to his once worst enemy? Were they married? Was that their daughter in the picture? Was she happy?

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. This is my first fanfiction and you guys are really the ones that will keep me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls thanks for the brilliant reviews. Keep 'em coming.**

**Ideas for upcoming chapters would be great to.**

**Sorry for my absence but it's not easy getting time to write what with college **

**started. I hope to have the next few chapters up in the next two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine…but I would give big toe to own twilight unfortunately Stephanie Meyer doesn't want it.**

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, when we graduate what is it you plan on doing?" Edward asked. They were seated at their favorite restaurant in Los Angeles. Bella smiled as she thought about it for a moment. "Well I would love to stay in forks, become a teacher…something safe", she answered. The thought of passing on knowledge to children that really appealed to her. "I want a normal life, marriage, children and the white picket fence, and you Edward", she asked only to get a shrug in response.

That was the Bella he remembered. He wasn't kidding anyone when he had thought that THE Agent Swan he would be working with would be a different Swan. It was a shock to find out it was Bella, HIS Bella. She was supposed to be in Forks teaching not here heading a task team with Jacob.

He had to admit she was looking good. Her hair was longer and wavy, her eyes held something special; she had gained weight in all the right places giving her curves. The black suit she wore hugged those curves in the most inviting way ever. He couldn't help but watch her through out the entire briefing. It wasn't that she hadn't been beautiful but now she was wow.

Shock number two was Jacob Black. He felt anger and jealousy rise at the thought of Black. They had hated each other since high school and there was only one reason they hated each other; Bella. Now after four years he has to find out that Jacob still follows Bella like a lost puppy.

Looking down at the frame in his hand, he wondered about the relationship between the only woman he ever loved and his number one enemy. He tried to convince himself that they were not married because if they were Bella would be using his last name but the little girl in the picture tied the two together.

When he looked up he saw Bella getting upset and the mutt with his paws around her. He noticed she seemed to relax in the mutts arms. He kissed her forehead then picked up his jacket and led Bella out of the office. "Eddie get a hold of yourself, she has moved on and she has a kid", he told himself. He looked at the little girl again, the face of an angel, she couldn't have been more than four.

Upon thinking about her age his mind did the calculations and his memory of his last day with Bella surfaced. She had been sick and if the girl in the picture was four then…"Oh my god…she can't be…" his mind was working over time now trying to piece together pieces of information. He looked up to see a girl short and pixie like walking passed. Alice was the team's tech and gadget expert. "Sorry, but this girl is she miss Swan's daughter?"

"Oh yes she is, she is four almost five…she likes to add that bit. She is just the sweetest thing ever don't you think." The woman was jolly and hyper but eyed Edward suspiciously. Edward nodded, " yes, and her father would be Agent Black right?". Alice nodded her head, "well yes but why the interest…you would be thinking of making a pass at Bella would you…you wouldn't be the first but she is a married woman after all" Edward shook his head,"no, we just old friends who lost touch." He said setting the frame down a little hard. He had all plans of cornering Bella for the truth.

Meanwhile…

Bella and Jacob were in the basement which was converted to training facilities, sweating it out. Bella had canged into track pants and a sports bra, Jacob was in a track pants and wife beater. Bella was taking her frustrations out on a punching bag while Jacob held it in place. He refused to spa with Bella when she was this worked up knowing the potential damage she could inflict on him.

His body braced each time she kicked the bag. He was angry but it couldn't compare to what she was feeling. "Bells don't you think the bag ha had enough abuse?" He chuckled then grimaced when she hit the bag twice as hard in answer." Bells talk to me..."

"Fine you want me to talk", she said a bit hysterical. "Why the fuck cant I be happy! Why cant he leave me alone. I left him alone so he could be happy why cant he do the same. Jake he already haunts my dreams and nightmares, isn't that enough?" now he is here to haunt my reality! I feel like this is my punishment for lying!" she screamed, a few people stopped to look at Bella and Jake but soon looked away. Bella stop abruptly hitting the bag which swung back and hit her onto the mat.

Jake laughed and helped her up," You didn't lie…just omitted the truth so there is nothing to be punished for" he always made sense so she couldn't argue. "Look Bells he is here now and you're just going to have to put up with him."

Bella sighed," what if he asks about Roslyn? You saw him staring at the picture, what if he puts two and two together? What if he hates me and tries to take her away?"

Jake shook his head," If he asks tell him what you tell everyone else, Roslyn is my daughter. She is in all ways cept blood", he felt somewhat sorry for Bella as if she didn't have enough drama to deal with.

"To tell you the truth Bells Im more worried with him watching your back during the next assignment, I swear if anything happens to you…" he trailed off clenching his fist.

"Jake we both know I don't need him to take care of me, and we both know how protective he is" she said as she picked up her water bottle and took a swig,"" besides I probably just have to put on a fancy dress and look pretty"

Jake burst out laughing, "Oh hell you just jinxed it, you know for a fact whenever you say that you end up jumping from building or cliff in 6 inch heels while napalm explodes around you…" just then his beeper went off, "Bells I have to go, I will see you at home" he then ran off to the locker room.

Later…

Bella had been busy most of the day doing research on Bio-Tech and its employees. It was essential to have the background info. At about 4 the office started to clear and Bella decided to call it quits. As she got up she felt a tense presence behind her.

"Hello Bella…" the voice was melodic and sophisticated. Bella turned around so quick she felt like she had whiplash. She came face to face with Edward. She gave him a tight smile whiling her heart to slow. "Hello Edward…" she almost choked out.

He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, "I take it teaching didn't work out as planned" he had a smug look on his face. Not natural for the boy she used to know.

"I guess living with Charlie kind of rubbed off on me…plus I lost what patients I had" she said as she swung her bag onto her shoulder she tried to wave and walk away but he followed. "Its good to see you again, your looking good, I told you eating more would do wonders", his eyes glanced over her body as he hit the button of the lift. Bella blush and looked down to hide it, "well having a baby did wonders" she said, "your looking good too…"

"I know you probably have to get home to your daughter and Jacob but I would very much like to take you for coffee so we could catch up", he ventured

"Mmm coffee…maybe just one cup" she thought and then mentally slapped herself and shook her head," I sorry Edward, but I have to fetch Roslyn from my mums because Jake is working late, perhaps another time"

They were now alone in the lift. "sure, sure so its true then you and Jacob…I never would have thought…

"What…What would you never have thought Edward? That Jake was good enough for me? This isn't high school anymore" she snapped. Then at his shocked expression she hung her head, "I'm sorry Edward but Its been a stressful day and it's a bit of a shock seeing you here…its going to take sometime getting use to but I really should go now." Bella did not waist anytime when the doors opened. "coffee sometime would be great" then she was gone.

((hey guys sorry it took me so long…the next chapter will be up soon…maybe even tonight))


	5. Chapter 5

"Listen up people in no less than three hours we move our operation to the Ritz where the charity ball will be held, Agent Cullen and Agent Swan will be attending." the directors voice seemed to shake the glass briefing room. It was packed all the agents working on this mission were present all except one. "Agent Cullen I take it you have familiarized yourself with your new Alias?" Edward diverted his eyes from Bella's empty seat to the director giving him a brief nod. Was Bella really going through all this trouble just to avoid him. he hadnt seen her since the day he arrived. Alice had said she normally took the last few days off before a mission to spend time with her daughter. When he had asked Jake where she was all he got was a growl and was left standing and now in the briefing she hadnt pitched and he was starting to get the idea that she was avoiding him.

Just then the door burst open and Bella stood there breathing hard as if she had just run a marathon. She was holding a little girl in her arms who was now looking around with sleepy eyes. She was the cutest 4 year old Edward had ever seen and he felt somewhat drawn to her. She looked just like Bella with one difference her hair was a copper colour. The girls eyes came to rest on him and they made eye contact for a brief moment before she hid her face shyly. Bella apologized for being late and muttered sorry, the babysitter canceled. Jake quickly went to her aid taking the little girl and leaving the room. Bella composed herself and took her seat in her chair.

"nice of you to join us Agent Swan", the Director said giving her a brief nod which bella had returned. "Your target tonight is James Dwell, we want to know every move and every contact he makes at this event. He will also being spending the night at the Ritz and therefore any electronic information you can retrieve from his room will be of great use." Bella was nodding her head and taking down notes. Edward had to admit she looked cute with that look of concentration on her face. It brought back memories of when they would study for bio together at her kitchen table. "You will be leaving together and checking into the hotel together. A backup team has been set in place already and all you equipments is waiting your arrival." The Director closed his file then looked at Bella, "Agent Swan this is a simple task you think you can refrain from blowing the building up?" he had no emotion on his face and looked to be dead serious.

"I will try my best sir," Bella replied lightly closing her folder. The director dismissed them. Edward hurried out to catch Bella but she was seated closest to the door and disappeared by the time he reached it. He sighed knowing that he would have time later to talk to her alone. He just wanted to assure her that he wasn't looking to meddle in her perfect life he just wanted to be friends. He also had to know more about Rosalie.

Bella...

She had made a quick escape not wanting to have to talk to Edward unless absolutely necessary. She knew she was being pathetic and unprofessional about the whole thing,but he still had to much power over her. Jacob told her to get a grip and face the music and he was right but for now she wanted to play it safe. She walked into the staff lounge where she found Jake and Rosie asleep on the couch. She gently shook Jake awake.

Jake stirred and made to sit up but she stopped him,"no don't you will wake Rosie, look Im off, I will catch you on comms later" she leaned over and kissed his forehead then Rosies, "Take care of her Jake, Im on my cell if the is any emergency." She was half way to the door when Jake called out,"Stay frosty Swan". Bella smiled,"always" and then she was gone.

She met Edward downstairs by a black Mercedes slk which was registered to Edward Maxwell his alias. He stood holding her door open for her. She rolled her eyes,"always the gentleman", she thought as she slipped in with no complaints. He followed suit and took a seat next to her. Bella turned to Edward after a long uneasy silence. "we should run over our Aliases just to make sure we know them, don't you think?" she asked. She had managed to keep a professional demeanor for the last 10 minutes and it was working in her favour now.

"ok well I am Edward Maxwell, Im a neuro-surgeon 27 years old. We just moved to the States from South Africa." he said,"We met on holiday in Switzerland 5 years ago, we got married 4 years ago, we have a daughter name Rosalie." Bella hated the agency for making them a married couple and for bringing parts of there real lives into the Aliases but it helped make things easy to remember. Bella tried not to show any emotion when he mentioned they had a daughter.

She simply nodded, "Bella Maxwell, 25 Chemical Engineer, was at the top of my class, graduated early. Originally from Italy moved to South Africa to be with you. and you pretty much summed the rest up." Bella then looked out of the window to see that they had arrived at their hotel. Edward got out first then waited for there driver to open Bella's door before offering his hand to help her out. Bella put on a smile and took his hand, "thank you Edward." She wasnt surprised at all when he linked their fingers together and led her up the stairs to the grand entrance of the Ritz.

Edward smiled and they walked up to reception to book in. "maxwell checking in" he said as he smiled at the woman behind the counter. He leaned forward,"so what kind of entertainment does this hotel provide" his tone was suggestive and the woman behind the desk giggled. Bella let out a low primal growl and glared at the girl, "Don't mind my husband its been a long day", she said taking Edwards arm and pulling him towards the lift. When it opened Bella shoved him in not to gently. "what the fuck was that!"

Edward simply chuckled,"Are you jealous Bella...after all this time?" he had that handsom smirk on his face and Bella felt an odd tingle through her body. "No Love, it just that we are suppose to be happily married, im not going to let you blow our cover because you are incapable of keeping it in your pants." Bella sneered try to hide the jealousy she had been feeling. She was trying to convince herself that it wasnt real. The lift rang and the doors slid open. Bella ignored Edward now and lead the way to their room. When they arrived they found that everything they needed for that night was already in their room. There was just one problem, there was a king size bed for them to share and she doubted she could trust herself in it with him.

"How about I let you shower first, think of it as an apology", he smirked again then disappeared to the balcony giving her some privacy. Bella nodded and gathered what she needed and the headed for the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The bathroom filled with steam coming from the shower head. The hot water showered down on Bella. It washed away all of her stress and relaxed her. Everything would go as planned and then she could go home tomorrow and be with Roslyn again. Normally she would be excited about a mission but she had a bad feeling this one was going to drag on longer than expected. She also felt uncomfortable in this roll because she was not use to working with a partner other than Jake who was able to read her every thought. Edward made her nervous, not because she doubted his skill but because he had an effect on her that weakened her both mentally and physically. He stole her breath everytime he looked at her.

Bella rinsed her strawberry scented shampoo out of her hair and wrapped a towel around it. she scanned the bathroom and then cursed having realised she had left her cloths in the room. She sighed and picked up a large white towel and wrapped it securely around her body. Opening the bathroom door she stepped out and quickly made her way over to the closet where her dress for the evening hung. She could feel Edwards gaze on her as she moved quickly to secure herself safely in the bathroom once more.

Edward...

She would be the death of him for sure. He thought a the scent of strawberry assaulted his senses. He looked up from his laptop and caught Bella exiting the bathroom to retrieve her dress from the closet. She moved like a cat, droplets of water cascading down her bare shoulders disappearing under the towel just between the peek of her breasts.

He had to fight hard not to get up and stride towards her and rip the towel from her body and take her against the wall. He suddenly became very uncomfortable and willed himself not to think of Bella in that way. "she is married Eddie, she is happy." he thought as he got up from his seat and made his way out to the balcony for fresh air.

Ten minutes later her heard the bathroom door open again. A sign she was done. He quickly entered again and grabbed his things before locking himself in the bathroom. He switched the shower to cold water and stood under it as it cooled him down.

Bella...

The dress was crimson silk. It looked gorgeous on her as it hugged her figure. it was a halter neck which dipped at the neck just covering her breasts. there was a silver chain attached to the back clip which tied the dress to her neck. The chain dropped to her mid back and at the end held a tear drop gem. It was typical of Alice to pick a dress which left nothing to the imagination.

To go Alice had added a beautiful black pair of high heels. The straps of the shoes held dainty gems like the one on her dress The girl definitely knew how to shop, Bella thought as she strapped the shoes on. Once the shoes were secure she walked over to the vanity desk and began to curl her black hair. When her hair was done she applied her make up using dark smoky colours to bring out her eyes.

20 minutes later Edward emerged from the bathroom looking very debonair in a black armani suit. He had a smug look on his face when he caught Bella giving him a once over. Bella rolled her eyes,"you clean up well...nothing different though." She brushed passed him to the table next to her bed where her purse picked it up and headed for the door which Edward held open for her. As she passed his eyes held hers and he whispered,"and the duckling becomes a swan" with her chuckle he led her out of the room.

It was an awkward silence as the walked the path to the lift. Bella was focused on not tripping over her own feet and Edward concentrated on trying best not to stare at Bella. When they were in the lift Bella hit the temperature controlled key that said ballroom. She then brushed her fingers over the heart shaped locket which activated the coms device in her earring and locket. "pack leader, do you read..." she said to test the link. For a moment there was static and then Jakes voice sounded in her ear,"I have got to get a cooler codename, I read you Viper mission on proceed with caution." Bella smiled just a little, the excitement hitting her.

The lift doors opened and Edward grabbed Bella's hand so that the would seem like a normal couple. The were met with classical music and a crowd of very well established people dressed in extravagant attire, sipping champagne and chatting merrily. Edward tucked Bellas hand onto his arm and immediately took cotrol leading her out into the crowd. Edward grabbed a glass of champagne and Bella a glass of sparkling water. They had to act the part and in order for Edward to present a distraction when needed he would have to have quite a bit of bubbly.

They spent a good deal of time mingling. Bella acted like the good wife letting her husband take all the lime-light as she looked for the target. Everything was going smoothly until a boisterous voice echoed behind her, making her almost jump, "Edward my dear boy what brings you here! ". A fat balding man clapped Edward on the back and chuckled. Bella felt her heart race, this was not the time to get noticed. This man could blow their cover. "Prof Spencer what a delightful surprise...I am here to make a generous donation to the cause, and what of yourself ." Bella was shocked that he did not seem worried at all. "I go where there is free champagne and caviar my dear boy." They both laughed and immediately started catching up. Bella's eyes started to wonder until Edward tugged her hand, "this beautiful woman is my wife Isabella Maxwell, she specializes in bio-chemical engineering." Bella was caught in a daze and nodded, "uh...yes its a pleasure to meet you professor Edward has always spoken fondly about you" she lied but her voice although shy was steady. Edward and the man began talking about what he was doing with his life at the moment and Edward fed him a made up story of how he was involved in a private research program.

Meanwhile Bella whose arm was still secured in Edward's started looking around once more. They fell on a pair of black orbs watching her like a hawk. Target acquired. She smiled shyly then looked back up to Edward,"Love Im feeling a bit light headed I think I need some fresh air." Edward nodded,"of course my dear I will be right here if you need me." Bella nodded and slipped her way out of onto the terrace.

She stood on looking out at the garden knowing full well she was being watched. "A beautiful woman such as yourself should not be left alone". His voice made her weak in the knees. She turned to the figure who spoke and smiled. "My names James and you pretty lady would be?"

Bella held her hand out, her face now flushed red,"Bella...Bella Maxwell" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. James was ruggedly handsome. He had blonde hair and black eyes that stared at her as if he wanted to devour her. His hands were gentle though and it surprised her.

"Your date seems to be having a good time, showing you off Bella, though you do not seem to be having much fun." James said as he moved to stand next to her. He looked amused. Bella just blushed some more,"It's just not my scene but I promised my husband I'd come. you seemed to be bored though, why I thought the host was meant to mingle and ultimately get as much out of our pockets as possible." He seemed to be taken back at her knowledge of who he is.

***

"What is it you do for a living Bella?" he asked curiously. Bella though of how to answer that. "Well I have a degree in bio-chemical engineering I worked for a research company but when I fell pregnant I quit my job and never went back. I think my husband likes that I am at home." She acted sad at her confession,"Im always on his arm at these events."

They had been talking about anything and everything for half an hour. She found it oddly easy to talk to James even though his presence scared her a bit. "you do not seem happy with having to stay at home all the time...you seem more adventurous, maybe I could help you with that." He took a bold step and caressed her arm. Bella stiffened she was staring in the direction of the doors where a very pissed off looking Edward stood.

She smiled inwardly at the fact that the fun part was about to start. "Viper you know the drill." Jakes voice echoed in her head. Yep she did. the oldest trick in the spy handbook was to act like the damsel. She stood up fast immediately putting some distance between herself and James. "Edward...I was just...We were just talking"

Edward stormed out, "Just talking Bella...it did not look like just talking." He slurred as if drunk. He advanced on James throwing a right hook at the other man who blocked ad shoved Edward away. "What the fuck asshole..." james growled. Edward grabbed Bella's arm and she yelped as if in pain, "Edward please your hurting me..." she begged, "Your drunk again...you promised you wouldn't..." "Shut it Bella..." and thats when James's right hook connected with Edwards face sending him back and allowing him to release Bella. Immediately two men approached, security. "Take Bella up to my suite while I deal with this moron Laurent" James spoke to the black man with dreads who simply nodded.

Bella gave Laurent a fearful look. "Its okay Bella, I will be up there in a moment, I'm going to personally make sure your husband is put to bed." Bella nodded sharing a brief look with Edward before following Laurent.

Edward glared hard as he watched Bella walk away. Deep down he felt a knot of anger twisting in him. "How could I hurt her like that!" he knew he had to make it look realistic but really he should not have hurt her that bad. He looked up at James who was smirking. Then he felt the butt of a gun hit him at the back of the head and he saw stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella followed Laurent quietly. She stared down at her feet as she entered the suite. laurent grunted and she looked up at him startled,"the bathroom is through there and the bedroom is through there, James wants you to wait here." It came out as an order so Bella simply nodded. Laurent's expression remained cold and he left the suite to return to his duties.

Bella waited five minutes to ensure he had really gone before she started her careful investigation of the suite. She entered the bedroom that being the obvious place to keep a laptop or case. She sighed, "ok I'm in pack leader where do I look." Bella spoke. There was static followed by a click, "Copy Viper the hotel has safes hidden behind the paintings, search there..." Bella chuckled,"dont be stupid PL, he is not going to put the most important thing he has with him in the hotel safe its too obvious!" Bella hissed. "Thats exactly the reason he would put it there V, trust me, I its not there I'll make you breakfast and dinner for the rest of the year kay." Bella growled,"no thanks PL I value my life too much to eat anything you make."

Bella turned around taking in the bedroom. there was a painting next to the bathroom door. She lifted the painting off the wall to reveal a black safe door with an electronic lock-pad. She immediately felt giddy from the anticipation. Whipping out her powder case from her clutch purse she peeled away the under-layer plastic, exposing the magnetic underside of the case. She opened i up and removed the mirror to reveal a tiny monitor. She attached the magnetic side of the powder case to the safe and the lcd screen began running numbers. It stopped at 4 digits. A triumphant smile graced her lips. She keyed the combination into the key pad and the safe door swung open. She groaned when the contents was revealed itself. "I told you so V" Jakes voice chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes and pulled the laptop out.

Walking over to the bed she sat down and powered up the machine.

Jake...

Alice ran into the op-tech room with an worried expression on her face. I actual fact the little pixie looked panicked. Bella had gone radio silent for a few minutes needing to concentrate on what she was doing. Jake stared wide eyed at Alice who was trying to catch her breath,"Whats the fashion emergency Alice, My tie not match my shirt?" He chuckled. Alice gave him a death glare, "It's Rosie, one minute she was fine and the next...she...just come..." She said her voice thick with panic and fear as she dragged Jake from the chair.

His heart pounded in his chest. Fear gripped him, what could possibly have happened. When they entered the lounge he saw the team doctor kneeling by the couch pressing a stethoscope to Roslyns chest. He hurried to his princesses side. "What happened?"

The doctor looked up, his face was stoic, he then looked at Alice. Alice burst into an explanation,"She fell asleep and she was fine, and then she started tossing and turning and her temperature was up, I tried waking her and she just wouldn't." She was crying now. "We have to move her into the med bay now, we have to control her fever." said the doctor. Jake nodded and he gently lifted the little girl,"oh my princess don't worry I'm here ok, we going to make you feel better."

Flashback...

"Bella how is she? I tried to get here as soon as possible." Jake entered the private room . Bella looked up tired and red eyed from her place on the bed cradling her two year old daughter. She shook her head, "I don't know Jake...they wont tell me anything..."

It broke his heart to see his best friend look so heartbroken. He could see her slipping away and he knew why. Roslyn was diagnosed with Leukemia a month before. The doctors said it was a miracle she was still alive. She was still a baby and it was a rare case. She had just gone through surgery and they were waiting to hear if she was improving.

He approached the bed sitting on the otherside of the bed. He pulled the pair towards him just holding them.

End flashback...

Bella...

"I came so close to being caught, lucky Alice's little invention was fast in downloading what was on that laptop" Bella thought as she curled up on the bed. Laurent was sitting in the living room. he had come in to check on her and to explain that James had Edward escorted to their room to recover and he had gone to bid his guests goodbye.

The door opened and James walked in loosening his tie. Bella pretended to be asleep. She felt the bed dip as he sat down. his touch was gentle down her cheek. But as the act continues Bella's eyes flew open and she backed away scared until she realized it was him and she relaxed visibly for him.

"Sshh, its ok Bella I will not hurt you," he seemed genuine in his concern for the captivating vixen. "Bella how long has your husband been..." he closed his eyes then opened them again.

"i can't," she said carefully shaking her head,"he never...he was drunk...and jealous, he didn't mean it..." she feigned tears.

"Are you sure Bella, I can help you if you tell me", his eyes looked at her as if she belonged to him. She shivered uncontrollably. Then they were interrupted by the sound of Bella's phone ringing.

Bella gave James a small smile and answered her phone,"hey bro whatsup?" she asked innocently. She was silently cursing the fact that she had forgotten to reestablish coms. She tensed,"What do you mean hospital? why she was fine when i left." her voice rose in panic,"no I will not wait for tomorrow tell me now what the doctor said"...."I see...ok...no I'm coming home."

Bella put the phone down and slipped it into her purse. She stood up to leave. James was watching her with sad eyes now,"Bella are you ok?"

"My...my baby is not well i must go and tell my husband, thank you James...for tonight" she mumbled. She was headed out the door. James grabbed her arm gently, he pulled a card out of his pocket. "Bella if you need a friend, hear is how to contact me..." Bella nodded.

Edward...

He woke to a pounding headache, taking in the room he found that he was back in the room. His hand moved to the back of his head where he felt a bump. "Son of a bitch" he ground out as he stood and stumbled into the bathroom. /he rinsed his face and took off his shoes and tie. He always knew Bella would be the death of him.

The bedroom door opened and shut. Bella rushed in with the look of sure panic. She looked confused as what to do. Edward stepped out of the bathroom and watched her pace. He knew her better than to interrupt her. When she finally noticed his presence all resolve faltered and she broke down in tears at the site of him. "what the hell did I do?" he wondered as he took a step towards her taking her in his arms.

***

hey guys and gals thanks to those who reviewed. I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to post. It has been pretty hectic lately. This chapter was a bit rushed promise to make it better in the next.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella raced through the automatic doors of the hospital, her heals in her hand and the dress hitched up so that she wouldnt trip. Edward was right behind her still very confused as to what had happened. Bella had been in a panic the moment she had returned from James's room. She had mumbled something about Roslyn and being extracted from the mission.

Edward followed her to the pediatric ward where they found Jacob pacing outside in the hallway. "Jake! How is she?", Jacob pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "I don't know B, carlisles with her now." jacob said brushing another kiss to her forehead. "Carlisles here? why?", Edward had been standing in the background feeling out of the loop. He couldnt help but wonder what his father was doing here.

Jacob scowled at Edward and pulled to the waiting area so that she could sit. Edward felt a pang of jealousy thinking it should be him comforting her. He heard her mumble again over and over,"not again...please Jake not again"..."shh Belles she will be okay" Jacob held her close.

The sliding doors slid open and Carlisle came through looking tired and stressed. He rubbed his hand over his face. When he lookedhe was surprised to see Edward there. he nodded in greeting then approached Jacob and Bella speaking in a hushed tone,"We have her on a drip, and managed to bring the fever down but we wont know until morning, we have to wait for the test." he sighed feeling rather useless,"You can go in an see her now." He bent forward to kiss Bella's cheek.

Jacob and Bella disappeared through the doors and Carlisle turned to Edward,"Father...what are you doing here? What is going on?" Edward asked seeking answers. "Bella's daughter is not well...the poor thing has been very sick over the last few years. Bella called me because she trusts me with Rosie." Carlisle explained,"I take it you work with them now?" Edward just nodded but seemed distracted. he was worried for Bella, ofcourse she would be in a panic. "Son I think it's best you leave," Edward nodded, "let me just say goodbye". He walked to the door looking through the glass window, Bella was curled up on the bed and Jacob next to her holding a small figure against his chest. Edward stood analysing Roslyn. She was pale against Jacobs copper skin. Her copper locks framed her sleeping face...her copper locks...Edward froze his fist clenched and he rounded on his father,"Tell me its not true father...tell me you didnt keep this from me, tell me bella never lied to me...Tell me that little girl is not mine!"

Carlisle just shook his at his son,"It's not my story to tell..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please read and review**

**I still don't own twilight.**

* * *

It was 3am, dark and silent. Jacob stretched from his palce in rather uncomfortable chair. He had moved to the chair so that Rosie wouldnt get too hot with both him and Bella laying next to him. He got up and check on his girls. Bella had Rosie in her arms but her eyes were open and she was awake. Jake could see in her eyes that she was scared. There was still no news from carlisle.

"Bells I'm going to get a cup of coffee,you want any?" Jake asked in a whisper. Bella shook her head and went back to watching Rosie. Jake shook his head as he left the room quietly._ "Please let Rosie be okay...for Bella's sake."_ he thought to himself.

The hallway was empty and dark with only a few burning lights at the nurses station. Jake nodded at the night nurse as he passed the station. He walked to the lift and took it down to the cafeteria. He was in deep thought as he made himself a cup of coffee. He failed notice the the figure move behind him until he was forced against the wall and his coffee spilt down his shirt.

"Fuck what the hell is your problem dude!" He shouted realising who it was. Edward had him pinned against the wall and he looked pissed off. He pushed his into Jakes throat slowly cutting off the air."Tell me about Roslyn and don't lie to me mutt!"

Jake struggled against Edward but he seemed unusually strong,"What...the hell are you talking about!" he coughed from the lack of air. Edward release him and swore roughly pushing aside a table. he round on Jacob and pushedhis finger into Jacob's chest,"I'm talking about Roslyn being my daughter!"

Jacob stared blankly at Edward his own anger rising,_ "how the hell did this douche find out...its only been a few weeks and he has only seen Rosie once. "_ Jake thought to himself. This is just what they needed, more drama. he held up in serender. How the hell was he suppose to get out of this one,"poke me again fuckward and you will lose that finger..." he growled. "you have no idea what the hell you are talking about and you best leave us the fcuk alone or I will take this too the director and get you shipped back to whatever planet you dropped down from." Jake was seething now.

There was silence between them as Edward pace and tugged on his hair. "Look...Bella doesn't need this drama right now, you have no idea whats happening or how it's affecting her right now...you can't just show up in her life now and break her again...this isnt highschool anymore."

Edward through his hands up,"Bella asked me to leave...she broke up with me so don't dare tell me that I broke her. And I no that Roslyn is sick...Ive spoken to carlisle and I know that she has a history with Leukemia..." he spoke through his teeth trying to calm his voice. "I studied medicine...i know that she did not get her pale skin and copper locks from you...I also know that Bella would never have cheated on me...and my family has a history of Leukemia, my mother...real mother died from it. So Jacob Im asking you not to lie to me, is she or is she not my daughter."

Jake sat down and buried his face in his hands,"When you left, Bella got very sick...she was depressed, she refused to eat and she couldnt sleep...Every night for 3 months she woke up screaming..." Jake shook at the memory of her like that. "Charlie had her hospitalised because she started developing complications with the baby...I watched as my bestfriend wasted away because she loved you so much that she pushed you away so that you could follow your dreams..." His tone was angry now,"She got better though...and I was there...every doctors appointment...everytime she woke up crying...every morning she got sick..I made sure she ate and took her vitamins She began to realise that Rosie was her only link to you...and it became enough."

Now Edward sat was sure he saw the douche's eyes tear up. "I never would have left had she told me, I never wanted to leave...but she should have told me...didnt she think I deserved to know..."

"Edward she tried after the first time Rosie fell sick, she flew to the UK to find you...she said when she saw you with your girlfriend you looked so happy that she didn't want to ruin that..." Jake had no idea why he was telling his enemy this and he was sure Bella was going to castrate him .

They sat in silence for 10 minutes when an alarm started going off. Jake stood up feeling dread fill him. He ran out the door and ran back to Roslyn's room where nurses and Carlisle were busy. Bella was rocking back and forward in the chair. "Jake get her out now!" Carlisle ordered.

* * *

**Right guys and gals the story is going to take a change in the next chapter. A little bit of a fastforward.**

**Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cool air rushed over Bella's skin as she leaned over the belcony that overlooked the city scape. It aided in waking her up and relaxing her tense shoulders. Laughter and music played from inside the building behind her. She had felt the need to escape from the crowds. The last few months had drained her physically and emotionally.

With a sigh she leaned further on the railing. Goosebumps rose on her skin, her cocktail dress failing to protect her against the cold. It didn't bother her much, her mind was preoccupied. It had been 6 months since the incident at the hospital and she was still recovering. In typical Bella style she threw herself into her work to make her forget.

Bella's shoulders tensed again when she felt a jacket being pushed over her shoulders but relaxed when she felt soft lips brush her neck. "What are you doing out in the cold love, are you trying to catch a cold," came the male voice from behind her. With much effort she smiled and turned to face the man who now had his arms around her."I was just getting some air...you know I cannot stand to be in there with so many people" She explained with a sheepish smirk. He ran his thumb over her cheek with a worried frown,"Perhaps I should take you home my sweet." His voice was filled with genuine concern for her. Just then the door opened.

"James...The media would like a few photo's" said the intruder with dreadlocks called from the door. James sighed and looked back at Bella,"I will have Laurent drive you home while I fend off the vultures and then I will come check on you." Reluctantly he released Bella from his arms, brushing a light kiss against her lips. Bella watched as he passed on instructions for his bodyguard to take her home.

Laurent made Bella uneasy. He was always watching her like a hawk. He didn't trust her and he had every reason not to. Bella was under, what the CIA called deep cover. For 6 months she had worked her way to gain James' trust. It was easy enough for her to take on the role of the broken damsel. Though it she was slowly losing her grip on reality and becoming lost. She had yet to find out any of James's secrets or see his bad side.

Laurent led Bella to the car, helping her in and getting into the drivers seat. Bella was silent, never speaking to Laurent afraid he could read through all her lies. Bella pulled off her heals and relaxed in the backseat. She remebered how she had come to be in the position she was in.

Flashback

She was soaked to the bone, her makeup smudged and her face swollen when she knocked on his door. She had to tap deep into herself to deliver the performance. When the door opened James's face filled with surprise,"Bella? Is that you...My God woman what has happened?" James ushered her inside.

Bella began to sob,"I'm sorry I...He...I didn't have anywhere to go...he would have found me..." she cried harder. James looked helpless for a moment before barking orders at Laurent to get his kit from the kitchen. He then guided Bella to dinning room where he sat her down.,"Who did this to you? Was it that scum of a husband of yours?" He was furious and Bella couldn't believe how well she was selling the story. Bella nodded numbly as he set to work on her cuts, "My baby...He was angry...said it was my fault she...d...gone..." She sobbed even harder. "Oh god why..." It was real tears now and she no longer had to play. James soothed her,"shhh...I will take care of you."

End Flashback

She had been with James ever since and he did take care of her. He offered her a job as his PA and one thing led to another. He did not know she had alteria motives for showing up on his doorstep.

They rolled up the driveway to the elegant yet cozy mansion. She would never get use to how beautiful the home was or how kind James was to her. She had to constantly remind herself that he was a terrorist and that it was her job to take him down. But for now she would crawl into their bed and sleep.


End file.
